1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display apparatus, and more specifically, to a display apparatus to be attached to a structure such as a pillar section of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus has been known that displays an image of surroundings, which are blind spots due to a pillar, a part of a vehicle frame, on a display device provided on the pillar (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-096638).
In addition, conventionally, in order to ensure safety of a vehicle occupant when he/she gets on or off a vehicle, lighting provided on an in-vehicle ceiling and lighting provided near a door are turned on when the door of the vehicle is opened or closed (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-120144).